Wilson Metal
by DOOLloverGLEEKlovingFOSTER
Summary: This is Chandler's band "And Still I Rise" but instead of Chandler its Will; and instead of Casey its Chad. Anyway Sonny is a huge fan, who has a major crush on Will. Will they cross paths one day? Yeah, anyway I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, MUSIC BELONGS TO "ASIR" DON'T OWN CHARACTERS. WARNING! Has major swearing.
1. Introduction

**Why? Why? You tell me you love me, you know, since you've been fucking around on me. Why? Why? You tell me you love me, you know, since you've been fucking around on me; and I can see the demon in your eyes, can see the demons in your eyes… **

"Sonny you need to turn that stuff down, now" Adrianne Kiriakis yelled to her seventeen year old son from down stairs. Sonny sighed from upstairs, turning the music down in the process. Sonny layed on his bed, looking at the poster of the one and only Will Horton. He admired his hair, his eyes, and his lips. He was in love with this man and his voice.

Will Horton is a singer in this metal band called "And Still I Rise" with his best friend Chad DeMira. He's been in love with the boy's music ever since he first heard it; he doesn't know why put it spoke to him in a way that he didn't understand.

Will and Chad both grew up in the town Salem, where he currently lived with his parents. This also is where half of his relatives live, like his cousin Abigail, as well as his Uncle Victor.

Will and Chad both made out like bandits in the music industry, when they were signed a record deal in 2012.

Now here are some facts about Sonny, he is gay, he is seventeen, and he has the world's hugest crush on a superstar…

**Author: So something that I'm just going to tell you that I didn't put in the intro, is that this story is going to have soul-mates. Now the way it works is that on your 18th birthday you have the name of your soul-mate appear on your wrist. You don't know anything about that person, just their name. Some people may go forever without knowing their soul-mate. But some may find them with in a week, a month or never, it just how it is. If you have any questions you may review or PM me.**


	2. Morning

"Sonny you need to turn that stuff down, now." my mom shouted. I sighed from upstairs, turning down the music, as she told me to do. I lie down on my bed and stare at the poster of Will Horton. Ever since I first heard him sing I was instantly hooked on him and his voice.

I've had a crush on him since I started my freshman year at Salem High. It's not a secret that he is gay; he came out the night of his 18th birthday; he never labeled himself as gay or told the public before, not because he was ashamed, but because he thought others would hate him for it. But now he's 21, has a ton of fans and could really care less what others thought of him.

When I first heard this I was 15, I knew that I was gay, but the thing was that I wasn't out to anyone. Hearing about this and his story, gave me the courage to come out to my family and made me the guy that I am today. No one knows who his soul-mate is, he keeps it covered up, but if he's the guy I know that he is he'll tell everyone when he's ready.

I knew that I needed to get up and get ready for today, but I didn't really want to, you see it's my 18th birthday today, and I was already beginning to feel the piercing pain on my wrist, where my soul-mates name would be forever. I sighed and got up, heading down stairs, to begin my day.

As I entered the kitchen, I was instantly engulfed into a warm hug by my mom. "Sonny, aren't you so exited you get to find out who your soul-mate is today." "Mom, there's really no need to be over the moon about this." "Are you kidding me Sonny, this is supposed to be the best day of your life."

Now you see this is supposed to be an amazing day and I get that, it's not that I'm not exited, because I am, but I'm also scared. Scared for it to be someone I hate, like Brian for example. I hate him; he's a pervert that I really despise.

"Yeah mom I'm so excited." "You know when it was my 18th birthday…" I rolled my eyes, and plugged my head-phones in, listening to Walk With Kings to pass the time. As I was listening to the song, I felt a tap on my shoulder realizing that it was my dad. I ripped my head-phones out of my ears, so that I could hear him. "Happy birthday son" "thanks dad" I said with a sly smile. I looked up at my mom, who looked about done telling her story.

"So, Sonny do you have any exiting plans for today?" "Oh well I'm probably going to go hang out with Abigail later, so I'm going to go and get ready, ok" "Sure thing sweetie, and happy birthday." "Thanks mom, love you" "You too sweetheart."

I ran upstairs and quickly got ready for what could be an awful day or a good one.


	3. Will

I lean on the counter in the tour bus. I ran my fingers over my soul-mates name; the words Sonny Kiriakis, written in thin, black cursive on my wrist. I wondered when I was going to meet my one and only. What was he going to be like? Would he be nerdy or athletic; would he be tall or short?

I knew that I might never get to meet my mate, but I have faith that I would; my grandma always said to never give up on love, so I will never give up my search, for him.

I was quickly jolted from my thoughts, when someone entered the bus, slamming the door behind them. I looked up to find Chad, a tired expression sketched out on his face. He plopped down on the couch. "I am so fucking tired" "Yeah, so am I… So where's our next stop on the tour?" Chad sat up with a sigh, he ran his hands over his face; "Our home town." "Ugh, that's just fan-fucking-tastic," "I know dude, don't really feel like spending "quality time" at the DeMira house; and I don't really feel like getting lectured on my career choice either."

"At least your family cares, I mean most of my family doesn't give a shit about me, all my mom cares about is the fame she gets because of me, I could jump off a cliff and she wouldn't even care."

Chad puts his hand on my shoulder "It's ok, hey at least you'll see your grandma right, she's awesome." I smirked at him, "You just say that to sweet talk her into making you food." "I have no idea what you're talking about." Chad gasped in shock; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well Salem here we come." I said with an eye roll.


	4. Reveled

I called Abi once I got upstairs, and quickly got ready for the day. When Abi arrives its noon, I run out to the car to meet up her, "Hey little cousin, happy birthday" "Hi Abi, how are you?" "Pretty good, what about you" "I'm having a lot of mixed feelings" "Care to elaborate." she said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm scared to know my soul-mates name, but I'm also exited; plus my wrist hurts like hell." "Ah poor Sonny" "I'm serious" "I am too, listen Sonny, you will find your soul-mate, and he will be a sexy gentlemen, you know how I know this?" "No" "Because I am a clever girl, now let's go shopping, I'm taking you somewhere very special." "Where" "A place where you get stuff" "Of course, where else right" I said sarcastically.

While we're in the car, Abi turns on some music from her I-pod. The song that pops up was Sixty-five Roses from And Still I Rise. While I listen to the song, I start to get a tingly feeling on my wrist; I rub my wrist roughly to try and get the pain to go away. When it doesn't stop, I look down at my wrist and see the fresh, black, cursive of my soul-mates name. The name that I see makes my heart stop; there written on my wrist was the one name that I never expected to see… **_William Horton_**.


	5. ITS BEEN THREE YEARS YIKES

Hey guys, ha ha its been 3 years oops... I think this summer I'll start rewriting this and try to update because I really do like this story!


End file.
